


Cursed Be The Prince

by klbwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel is a dragon, Other, and a prince, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/pseuds/klbwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Harthhow has a problem.  Their prince is missing and they have a dragon on the loose.  The only person who can save them is a moderately known dragon slayer, hired by the king regent Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a work I originally posted on my tumblr, I hope you enjoy, please comment!
> 
> Also note, the reader is genderless and is identified with they/them

The kingdom of Harthow is missing a prince. Their king had died over a decade ago and one the evening of his death the crowned prince Castiel disappeared. The boy was only twelve, it was understandable that the pressure of running a kingdom would drive him to run away. However, foul play was suspected when the guards and royal military were unable to track the boy down alive or deceased. It became generally believed the dragon who lived in the large cave deep in the forest was responsible for his disappearance, having arrived the same day as he vanished.  
This dragon was only an aggravation for several years. The people of the commonwealth tolerated the creature for over a decade being it ate just a few cattle and sheep. The dragon also kept some of the larger and more dangerous creatures of the deep forest at bay for the townspeople. This protection changed one year however, when many politicians began to question the authority of the king regent, a man named Metatron. They started to disappear on their travels between villages. No one had seen the dragon commit the heinous acts but the evidence was present. Campsites torn to pieces and blood everywhere, the whole party decimated and eaten the people assumed.  
After enduring this carnage from what they thought was a protector the denizens of the kingdom revolted, demanding the king regent find someone to dispose of the dragon. He took this matter to the small advisory board and soon they contacted a moderately known dragon slayer by the name of Y/N. Y/N took the job grudgingly, not enjoying the idea they would be slaying a creature they hadn’t known about until recently. Normally they would study the dragon for months before taking a job, making sure they knew everything about the infestation before taking the job.  
This job was different however. The payment came up front and consisted of a substantial amount, more than they had ever seen before. It would be foolish to turn down such an offer and Y/N wasn’t a fool. They loaded up their horse Winchester with supplies and made the journey in a week, more curious to the origins of the request than the actual job.  
Upon arrival the slayer was greeted with much fanfare in the capitol city, the streets lined with citizens throwing flowers and adorations. Y/N was being praised as a hero before even beginning their mission. This case got more and more confusing by the moment. The castle doors opened and swallowed the slayer and they felt as if this was truly where the menacing dragon lived. The cold stone walls emanated hostility as the slayer entered the throne room and waited for the king regent to join them.  
The man entered, looking gleeful at the arrival of the slayer. He approached, kissing Y/N on each cheek and smiling too wide to be believable.  
“So glad you could come dragon slayer, we are in dire need of your expertise,” he said, voice booming for all the room to hear. Y/N remained blank faced, still assessing the disposition of the posing monarch. "We are nearly at our wits end with this creature, killing our highest ranked advisors and politicians. Please, please venture into the forest and dispose of the quandary post haste!“  
Y/N sized up Metatron for a moment. The way the man held himself and presented his predicament was interesting. He was obviously compensating for something. There was more to this commission than met the eye and the slayer silently vowed to discover all sides of this quagmire before fully carrying out the execution of the creature.  
"This evening please rest in our finest room, bright and early you will be supplied with all you require to take down the annoyance,” Metatron continued, motioning for a servant to come and take the bag the slayer carried. Y/N sent a glare causing the attendant to freeze in mid-step.  
“Thank you but I prefer the inn and I need no other supplies than what I carried thank you,” the slayer replied, sending the same glare to Metatron. The regent’s face betrayed outrage for just a moment before the serenity returned. "I will depart in the morning.“ The slayer bowed but kept their eyes on the regent, trying to read as much from his face as possible. Upon rising they caught the subtle flash of doubt in the man’s eye. There was something Metatron was keeping secret and he was realizing he may have made a miscalculation hiring this dragon slayer. Y/N turned and departed the castle hastily. They didn’t want to overstay their welcome in the hall where a chill was settling that had nothing to do with the setting sun.  
The inn was cheap and comprised of seedy characters no royal would ever be seen corresponding with. And it was just what Y/N liked about the place. The real story was here. They could ask those unafraid of the regent, those who had too much ale or mead and would loosen their lips if pushed to do so. The slayer took a seat at a crowded gambling table and requested a drink from the waitress. They threw in a couple gold coins and took the offered cards.  
"Have you fellas seen the dragon?” they asked after the drinking had commenced and the betting begun. Some glanced over wearily while one large and pompous player put on a smirk.  
“I seen it, seen it once an’ it lookin’ like a cloud with black devil wings,” he said. The nightwalker behind him rubbed his shoulders and cooed about how terrifying it must have been. "O to some little lady it might be but not meh, I lookied that big lizard righ’ in da eye and popped ‘em. It flew off like a bitch.“ The slayer cocked an eyebrow, staring incredulously at the man.  
"I’ll bet it did,” Y/N said, letting the man have his fabricated pride. Wouldn’t do any good to alienate the few people who would speak on the matter.  
“I heard that the dragon is the lost prince,” said the nightwalker, her eyes large and fearful. Her fears were realized as the arrogant bastard she was hanging over lifted a hand to strike her. In a moment he cried out, voice high-pitched like a cat in heat, his hand now twisted behind his back at a painful angle. Those around the table stared before some of the drunker ones started to snicker.  
“What are ya doin’ ya crazy freak?” the man cried, tears now streaming down his face. The slayer simply tightened their grip.  
“You’ll watch yourself before raising a hand against a lady again I presume?” they said. When the man gave no reply they pushed the heal of the palm further into his spine. He let out another high-pitched cry.  
“Fine…” he said. The slayer released the hand and turned away. "Crazy asshole.“ Before anyone could react the man’s head hit the table and he was knocked out cold. Y/N picked up a few coins for the table and looked to the woman.  
“Join me for the evening,” they said, holding up the coins. The nightwalker nodded, following eagerly up the stairs and to the room. Once inside the slayer motioned for the woman to sit. She did, curious as to why she wasn’t being requested to form the normal position.  
“I don’t want sexual company, I just want to hear more about this rumor of the prince,” the slayer explained, settling themselves onto the bed and reclining back. The woman nodded.  
“Well, I hears that the dragon came when the prince disappeared. Everyone thought the dragon came and gobbled 'em up but my papa said he knew what really happened,” she started, looking excited that someone was listening to this tale. "He was a guard you know, my papa, before dey killed 'em for treason. Dey killed 'em for tryin’ to tell everyone bout how dat false king changed the prince into da dragon.“  
"Really? Did he witness this transaction?” Y/N asked, curious now. The slayer knew something wasn’t copacetic with the king regent, this could be just the break they were looking for.  
“No, but he did hear the false king and the demon man talkin’ bout it,” she continued, her voice lowering as if the walls would hear the words. The slayer nodded.  
“Do you know the demon man’s name?“ they asked, sitting up and leaning closer. The woman got close to their ear, cheek brushing against the slayer’s.  
"Crowley,” she whispered, her voice barely audible. She now looked fearful, having said too much. The slayer handed over the coins they had taken from the man downstairs and added a few more to the pile.  
“Go, enjoy the rest of your evening,” they said, motioning the woman out of the room. She left quickly, skirt shuffling on the floorboards on the way out. The slayer lay awake for several more hours, thinking about the information they had learned and how best to handle the situation. 

By morning Y/N was ready. First step was to leave the city and venture into the forest, finding the dragon’s cave. Once found, watch the cave for sign of the dragon and look for some sort of indicator the creature might be the missing prince. If confirmed, find the devil man Crowley and demand to know how the spell could be broken and return the prince to his rightful throne.  
Midday was approaching when the slayer entered the forest, their horse Winchester becoming nervous at the entrance. The mystical nature of the forest was pungent upon entering and it seemed as if they were entering another plane of existence. The brown stallion reared off the ground some, causing Y/N to grip the reigns tighter.  
“Shh boy, once we find the cave I will hide you away. You have no need to fear the creature,” the slayer soothed. They found a stream and filled the water sack as the horse drank. A roar bellowed from deeper in the wood, causing the pair to take cover quickly. After a few harrowing minutes they emerged, mounting the stead once again and heading towards the source of the roar.  
The twilight hour was beginning when they came to the cliff face bordering the mountains. A large cave was about a hundred feet up the cliff face. The slayer was contemplating how best to scale the feature the roar sounded again, this time behind them and high in the air. Once again slayer and stead dove for cover, finding shelter near some rocks. Y/N watched skies and was soon rewarded. A large white dragon appeared, nearly blending with the clouds above, not noticeable except for the extravagant black wings sprawled wide behind it in flight. Had this creature not been a killer it could have been seen as beautiful. It descended slightly, soaring right into the large mouth of the cave.  
Abandoning their horse near a stream and supply of grass the slayer started their ascent. Their climb was fraught with slips and bumps and scraps but just after sunset Y/N reached the cliff edge were the cave opened before them. Pulling a small torch and flammable liquid from their pack they lit a flame to guide them into the black abyss. A few hundred feet from the mouth of the cave the size expanded, becoming a cavern, complete with waterfall and indoor lake. The slayer surveyed the area, sword at the ready, but no dragon came for them. They noticed a small alcove in the corner of the expanse with a fire inside. The slayer snuffed out the torch before approaching.  
The alcove held a pile of straw with a worn blanket atop it and a small mass of books. None of these things should be in a dragon’s cave. Y/N’s suspicions were confirmed when they turned around and came face to face with a man with eyes bluer than any lake or sea they had ever witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slayer has found the prince, now he must find out the possible truth behind his curse.

The man didn’t seem surprised to see the slayer, a knowing smile on his face. Y/N held their sword ready in case this man decided they were trespassing and became violent. The slayer stood poised for a fight though the man seemed completely at ease. The only indication he had previously been the dragon were the leathery black wings protruding from his human back. They were a fraction of the size and flexed around him as he stood, acting as their own muscle, as natural looking as if he were born with them.  
"I see you finally found me,“ he said, his smile easy and friendly. Y/N lowered their weapon and surveyed the man, still young, possibly late 20’s, early 30’s, the correct age for being the lost prince. His face was kind, scruffy with a dark beard forming and those blue eyes were enchanting. The face was topped with a messy batch of dark hair, sticking up at all angles but looking clean otherwise. Due to his wings he wore no clothing upon his upper body, showing off a tan and toned chest and stomach, giving the slayer some ideas having nothing to do with the mission. Their eyes travelled back to his face and they nodded to him.  
"Did you know I was following you?” they asked. He chuckled low and short before nodding.  
"You have a distinct smell, one unlike those in town, they smell of fear and sadness, you smell of spring and hope,“ he said. Y/N furrowed their brow at his cryptic words. "I knew where you were at all times in the wood.”  
"Do you know that I have been sent to slay you?“ the slayer asked. This seemed to surprise him.  
"Why? It’s been 15 years, haven’t they found a way to change me back?” he questioned. This caught Y/N by surprise.  
"They aren’t trying to find a way to change you back, most don’t even realize you are the dragon, they think the dragon killed you,“ they replied. His eyes widened, becoming even bluer if possible.  
"Impossible, it was an accident, a spell gone wrong to track me; that is what Metatron said. They wanted to track me and instead I turned into this,” he said. The slayer shook their head. "It still doesn’t explain why they are trying to kill me, I’ve done nothing but take cattle and sheep when offered; I keep them safe from the wood creatures.“ He was upset, pacing and his tone had dropped and became gravelly. He stopped and looked at Y/N.  
"There have been several attacks in the last year, against politicians traveling to the capitol to speak to the king regent. They are being killed by what the people are assuming is you,” they explained. "My name is Y/N and they hired me to come and slay you. Well, Metatron hired me.“ He looked shocked. "You are Prince Castiel correct?” He nodded.  
"Castiel of Harthow, and I’m afraid I don’t understand anything that is happening,“ he said. "When I was first changed and found Metatron he told me he had used a spell to track me and clearly it went horribly wrong. I thought he was trustworthy, as my father did before me.”  
"What was Metatron? He seems like a slimey character to say the least,“ Y/N asked. Cas moved to sit on his hay pile and motioned for the slayer to sit across from him near the fire. They took a seat, sword lying across their lap. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at them.  
"He was my father’s adviser and upon my twelfth birthday he was the scribe my father chose to take down his words of wisdom for me,” he said. "Traditionally the heir to the throne is able to be crowned after the words are taken down. The day after they were finished my father died. It was strange; no one even knew he was in bad health. I panicked and ran off, not wanting to face my responsibility. One morning I woke to discover I had talons and wings. I flew home, terrified and Metatron met me just outside the city, explaining of the spell and saying how it must have gone wrong.“ The slayer held up a hand to stop his story. He looked at them confused. "My socialization is somewhat lacking, are you wanting me to stop talking? I don’t understand; you wanted me to explain?”  
"I did and now you have explained enough for me to be sure of something. Metatron is a lying rat and you and your father were foolish to trust him,“ Y/N said. Cas looked affronted, mouth opening to argue but the slayer held up a hand to silence him again, much to his chagrin. "He took down the words and the day after your father mysteriously dies? You don’t find that suspicious? And after that you run off but soon are a dragon? There is no tracking spell that would ever turn you into a dragon no matter how much it was messed up. That is intentional.”  
"Do you have any actual evidence of Metatron committing this treason?“ he questioned. "Without evidence this is all just baseless debasement of character.” Y/N glared at him and he recoiled some at how severe the look was.  
"I have observed many things in my life, and one is how often those you trust betray you,“ they said, looking at their sword with interest. "I have also spoken to the daughter of a guard. She could be lying, but she had no real reason to lie. She told me that Metatron spoke to man named Crowley soon after you ran away.”  
"Never! Crowley is a demon, no one in our advisory would ever associate with him,“ Cas argued, his voice adamant. The slayer shook their head, eyes nearly rolling into the back of their head. He was so naive and blinded by trust.  
"Your highness you must face facts. The adviser you trusted has been plotting against you, most likely for much longer than you can imagine,” they said. "Can you think of anything in your life that perhaps Metatron was less than honest with you and your father?“ His brow furrowed in thought. After a moment his eyes looked into Y/N’s.  
"When I was young, before Metatron was an adviser he was just a servant at the castle, a stable hand. My father took a horse out to ride in the woods. The horse became spooked and threw him and his leg was broken and the horse had run off,” he explained, rising and beginning to pace near the alcove he called home. "Not long after Metatron came riding up on the same horse, saying he had been on a jaunt and found the horse at a stream. He helped my father home and when asked what he wanted for reward he just asked that he be able to help the royal family in some way. An adviser had just passed and needed a replacement so he was assigned to that position. My father commented more than once that it seemed like more than chance, Metatron just appearing like an angel in the wilderness to save him,“ he finished, looking stressed. Could his family’s closest adviser truly have been plotting against them for so long? "It was also strange, the accident in the woods because this wood has never had any snakes in it. Snakes and the like are only found in a ravine near his home north of the city.” He continued pacing, running a hand through his already messy hair.  
The slayer stood, and approached, reaching out and putting a hand to his chest to stop his movements. He looked at them like he only just noticed they were still there. He hadn’t been around another person in so long he had taken to talking to himself and never expecting anyone to answer. Y/N gave a reassuring smile to him.  
"First, I need to go back into town and speak with more of the people. Find out if any others know pertinent information about Metatron before he was an adviser and after,“ they said, guiding Cas back to his pile of hay. They sat him down and took position beside him, turning to face him.  
"Will anyone speak about it? There is so much fear in that town it wafts up to this cave, even now in the night when they sleep, the people are terrified,” he said. "Do they fear me?“  
"I am not sure, those I spoke to did not seem afraid of you. However, until I discover more evidence to the contrary I recommend that you stay in this cave or keep to this end of the wood for your hunts,” the slayer said, trying to be gentle and reassuring. Cas nodded and looked down at his makeshift bed, eyes heavy with exhaustion. "Sleep prince, I will head back into town tonight and in the morning I will start my questioning. Tomorrow evening I will return to speak with you.“  
"Thank you,” he said, voice soft. Y/N smiled, liking the rough yet melodic tone.  
"I expect a ride up that cliff by the way,“ they said, pulling a chuckle from the tired man. They stood, dusting off their trousers and sheathing the sword finally. Cas looked up at them as he laid on his back. "It was nice to meet you your highness.”  
"Please, call me Cas, everyone used too, I liked that name,“ he said, eyes already drifting closed. Y/N stood by for a moment, a small smile playing on their lips as they watched him sleep. After a minute they traveled to the cliff and made the long descent, wishing they had gotten permission to stay the night instead.  
The slayer jumped the last few feet to the soft grass and checked their hands for scraps, finding nothing worrisome. Winchester was where he had been left and seemed ecstatic to see their rider, grunting in greeting and nosing at the slayer’s shoulder. The ride into town was quiet and uneventful.  
As horse and rider entered the slayer felt the change. This town was afraid, of what they weren’t sure but it was palpable and heavy in the air. Y/N inhaled deeply as if they could smell the aroma of the town and follow it to the source. A deep sigh came from the slayer as they led Winchester to the inn stables, removing the saddle and getting him settled for the night before entering the establishment.  
It was lively again that evening, the same gambling group and night walkers in the table in the center. The slayer wasn’t interested in the conversations of those people so they settled at a table near the fire to eat and drink. It was approaching the witching hour and besides the gamblers only drunkards and the staff populated the rest of the tavern.   
One particular patron eyed the slayer before approaching their table and plopping down uninvited. He glanced over them, eyeing their body before their face and smirking.  
"Yous look like a little thing, how’s it yous a dragon killa?” he said, taking another gulp of his ale. Y/N narrowed their eyes, staring daggers at the guest. The lush sat back further in their seat and their smirk widened.   
“How I do my killing is none of your business. Unless of course you want an exhibition of my talents,” the slayer said, taking out a throwing knife and twirling it in their nimble fingers. The man looked slightly impressed and raised their glass in silent toast. The slayer lowered the knife but kept it handy in case it was needed.   
“I hear yous was asking the whore over there about the dragon and Crowley,” he said. This piqued the slayer’s interest. "Ya, I thought so. How much you give meh if I can tell yous where to find a map to the demon’s home?“  
"I would have to have a guarantee before making any type of payment,” they answered, voice even thought their heart was speeding up. The prospect at finding the famed demon man Crowley was intriguing. If the slayer could take down the center of evil in the kingdom they could free Cas from his curse and restore him to his throne.   
“I can get yous a page, but you’ll have ta get the rest youself,” he said, taking another swig of his drink. Y/N nodded.  
“Fine, get me the page and I’ll give you 50 gold,” they offered. The man nearly spit on his ale. "Another 50 once I have the book if you can tell me precisely where its kept.“   
"O yas, I can do that,” he said, nodding eagerly.   
“Then we have an agreement?” they said, offering their hand. Once again the drunk nodded and shook, not knowing the spell that had just been placed on their agreement. The slayer wasn’t an idiot. Whenever a deal was made they cast a spell preventing the deal maker from going back on the deal. This also meant they would need to hold up their end of the bargain also so it wasn’t a one-sided way to swindle someone.   
After the deal was struck the slayer stood.   
“Tomorrow six o'clock, bring me the page or forfeit half your payment,” they said. The put down a silver coin for the man’s drink and turned, heading up to their room, new hope spreading in their veins for the coming days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slayer finds what they need to get the demon man Crowley, but makes a powerful enemy in the process

Y/N used most of the day to speak with the villagers about the dragon and the killings that had been occurring. They were surprised by how much the people loved Cas and his dragon form.  
“It always keeps us safe.”  
“Whenever I have a sick cow or something it will take them off my hands.”  
“Gave me a ride over the mountain once, most fun I ever had.”  
Only a handful of people even remotely believed that he had been behind the killings of the politicians. And those people were on the staff of Metatron so their opinion, the slayer believed, was suspect. By the time evening rolled around they had all the information they needed. Y/N waited impatiently for the drunk they met the previous night to arrived at the door of the inn with their piece of this map, and instructions on where to find the rest. It was nearly quarter after six before the man arrived; walking with the swagger of a man who believes his cock was bigger than it was.  
“Well I sees yous still here little slayer,” he said, tipping an imaginary hat to them. The slayer kept a stone face and held out their hand. "Ah, rights ta business I sees.“ He reached in his pocket and pulled out an ancient looking parchment, putting it in the slayer’s outstretched hand. Looking over the paper their eyes widened. This was legitimate, the page telling of the creations of the demon man and of his life as a creature of evil.   
"Thank you, now where can I find the rest?” the slayer asked, taking a bag of coins from their cloak. The man eyed the coins like a starving man seeing bread. "Tell me and you will have this bag.“  
"Wells, ya see, it’s in the castle, there’s a museum dat the king keeps and dats where da book is,” he said, never taking his eyes off the bag. The slayer nodded.   
“And how do I get there?” they asked. The man told of a way to get inside and to the room through the servants quarters. "How do you know this information?“  
"Because I’s da cleaner of da museum,” he answered. Satisfied the slayer gave the bag to the drunk and headed towards the castle. Better sooner than later to retrieve the book and be finished doing business with that lush. The slayer made sure they had some tricks up their sleeve, a little suspicious at finding someone who worked in this museum so easily. This might be a trap.   
The backdoor of the castle was almost invisible, hidden by vines and painted to match the stone wall that surrounded it. The slayer walked by it twice before finally pushing the door open and entering a short hallway hidden behind some stairs. They were careful to be quiet as they wandered through the corridors the drunk had told them about. Finally they were pushing open a final door and entering a collection room full of odds and ends that were gruesome to say the least. Noticing a single book the slayer moved to it, picking it up, opening up the cover and smirking. This was perfect, exactly what was needed to find Crowley and hopefully change Cas back for good.  
“Well, stealing Y/N? I’m surprised; shouldn’t you be out killing the nuisance rather than stealing books from museum?” Metatron said as he entered the room flanked by four guards. They slayer sighed. They should have know better than to trust someone so easily bought, it was good they were prepared. Also, the drunk would get his comeuppance for going back on their agreement, boils were a nasty punishment. The slayer, putting the book in their bag turned slowly to face the king regent and his small group of guards.  
“Hello, I need this book, so I’m going to leave with it,” Y/N said simply, heading towards the door they had entered. The guards moved to block their flight but the slayer pulled dust from their pocket and blew it at them, rendering them unconscious. The slayer was glad that most people underestimated their abilities. Metatron moved to stop them also but they held up the dust and he stopped, not wanting to make himself vulnerable.  
“I will find you! You will not take my throne from me!” he ranted, voice growing louder and higher pitched as he shouted. The slayer nodded.  
“I’m sure you will, when I want to be found,” they replied before walking out with ease and confidence, making their way through the halls until once again they were outside. They tried to remain calm but their heart was pounding, knowing they had only minutes to get ahead of Metatron and his other guards.   
After making sure the book was still in their possession the slayer ran towards the inn. Feeling lucky they arrived before any guards and gathered their things. They threw the bag out the window just before the guards burst into the room. They slid out the window and jumped the eight feet to the ground, rolling and getting up, feeling a distinct pain in their ankle as they limped to the stables. Hopping on Winchester barebacked they urged the horse out of the paddock and off into the woods, narrowly missing being shot with an arrow. They reached a clearing as the sun was setting, still hearing the castle horses following.  
“Shit…shit..shit…we need help,” Y/N repeated, knowing they weren’t going to make it. Then, like an angel answering a prayer, the pair were lifted in large taloned feet and carried off. Winchester whinnied in fear, still trying to run as the slayer held onto the horse, gripping the mane tight, closing their eyes and waiting for it to be over. After a few seconds that felt like years they were set down at the mouth of the cave Cas lived in as the dragon flew further in. Y/N gripped Winchester’s mane, trying to calm the stead before he ran off the cliff in terror. After several minutes of soft words and touches the horse finally settled, letting the slayer lead them into the cave and to the small lake in the cavern. As the horse drank Y/N looked at the dragon. They sun was almost down so they would be shifting soon and the slayer wanted a good look at the creature before that happened.  
Cas was large, probably almost forty feet in height and wingspan possibly fifty feet but they couldn’t be sure. Real dragons ranged in size but he was up there as one of the larger specimens they had seen. The scales on his body were pure white, almost shining, offsetting the blue eyes of the creature beautifully. The wings, leathery and hooked at the ends, were black, probably invisible on a moonless night. After this study of appearance the slayer smiled and approached, extending a hand and touching one of the dragon’s front legs, feeling the muscles move slowly underneath and the hard, smooth surface of the scale. It felt nice, like a gem on a ring. As they touched Cas shifted back, the last dregs of sunlight disappearing over the horizon and the slayer was left touching his bicep. He looked at them before blushing for he was nude after his shifting.  
Y/N turned, giving him a chance to put on trousers, feeling their own cheeks heat up at what they had seen. Winchester was watching them with an almost pointed, knowing look that the slayer returned with a glare. He was a horse what did he know? A hand appeared on their shoulder and they looked up at Cas’s blue eyes and swallowed. Alright, maybe the horse the horse knew a thing or two after all.  
“So were you able to find anything?” Cas asked as he took a seat near the edge of the lake. The slayer sat next to him and nodded.  
“The people love you as a dragon, can’t wait to see how they react to you as a king,” they said. Cas smiled a little, looking shy. "And I found a guy who led me to this.“ They pulled out the book and showed him the cover.  
"Mali Daemones?” he questioned, brow furrowing in confusion. The slayer opened the book and showed the writing.  
“It’s about creating the perfect evil and giving them power, and then tracking their life. There is a man rumored to have used this book to make himself evil, his name is Crowley. He is who I was told Metatron was working with to change your features. I’m assuming he helped kill your father also,” they explained, flipping through a few more pages before finding a map in the middle of the book.  
“What’s the map to?” Cas asked, leaning closer, breath brushing against Y/N’s neck causing an involuntary shiver down their spine. The slayer looked at him and he looked back, just staring for a few moments before Winchester clomped nearby and broke their focus. The slayer turned back to the book, trying to forget how closer counterpart was at the moment.  
“This map is the way to the place where Hell touches the earth, it’s where the demon man would have to stay for his powers to keep regenerating,” they explained. "If they are away from that place too long the power will just fade away, killing him in the process.“ Cas stood and moved towards his little room off the cavern and shuffled around through the few things he had. "What are you doing?”  
“Going to find this Crowley and get him to change me back,” he said simply, grabbing a ratty sack and putting clothes inside. Y/N moved over to him and took his hands, stopping his movements. "What are you doing?“ he questioned, reflecting her query.  
"The demon’s home is at least a week away by horse, more if he has two riders. Would be much faster to travel by dragon if you know what I mean,” they said. Cas looked confused, tilting his head to the side for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Also, leaving tonight would be foolish, we could barely see and it is cold in the night. We will have to stop in another town tomorrow and buy proper supplies. I am sure I am not allowed in the capitol anymore.“ They king tilted his head again to the side and frowned.  
"What happened?” he asked.  
“I was caught stealing the book from Metatron’s personal museum; I only got away because I know a little magic. I’m sure he’s on the lookout for me still and is none too happy I have his connection to the demon man,” they replied, moving to their things and pulling out a thin blanket to lay on the ground. Cas moved over and helped them before motioning to his bed.  
“Please, you are a guest, I won’t let you sleep on the ground,” he said.  
“You are the king, I am not letting you sleep on the ground,” was the retort. Cas chuckled before sighing. He missed this, human interaction, having friends.  
“It’s been a very long time since I have had anyone to be friendly with, please let me have this. Just take my bed for the night,” he insisted, eyes looking at Y/N in earnest. This meant a lot to him. Finally the slayer smiled and shook their head, letting out a soft laugh.  
“Fine, thank you Cas, this is very kind,” they said, moving over to the hay and laying down. It was a bit scratchy but much better than the dirty cave floor. The slayer almost changed their mind about the bed when they saw Cas struggling to get comfortable. He finally settled and smiled at them.  
“Goodnight Y/N,” he said, eyes closing slowly. The slayer smiled.  
“Goodnight Castiel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Cas head to the demon’s home to confront him.

Y/N packed while waiting for Cas to awake. He was a dragon again, having moved into the cavern sometime during the night to finish his slumber. The slayer worked around the creature, packing up some things they would need and calculating the length of the journey. It would hopefully only take a couple days on the back on a dragon instead of the week on the horse. By the time they had finished they saw the dragon watching them, blue eyes looking curiously as they created a makeshift harness for Winchester using spare rope.  
“This is so if you drop him he won’t fall,” they explained, motioning for Cas to approach. The dragon yawned and sauntered over, sniffing the horse who grunted in response, as if saying, don’t eat me. The slayer motioned for Cas to lean down, climbing onto his back just above the wings when he was low enough. He stood up again and let them find their gripping on the scales. Y/N smiled and asked to be let down again. They slid off and nodded.   
“I don’t think I’ll need a harness for your back, those scales create a pretty good saddle,“ they said as they worked the harness for Winchester around the dragon’s large foot. "Can you pick him up and drop him, just for a test?” Cas inclined his head and did as told, lifting the horse a few feet off the ground and letting go, the strap holding and keeping him from falling to the floor. The horse panicked but after some calming words and petting from Y/N he was calm again.  
The slayer finished packing up the beast, making sure to keep him calm before smiling up at Cas. They were ready. By the next night they should be right outside the door of the demon man and another step closer to turning Cas back into a human full time. Cas bent down and they climbed up onto his back again, getting comfortable before letting him know he could move. He carefully picked up Winchester and straightened, facing the door of the cave. He flapped and rose into the air a few feet before moving forward, out of the cavern and into the sky.   
A rush of wind hit Y/N’s face and they were almost knocked off, panicking and gripping the scales in front of them harder. Cas looked back and they smiled to let him know they were ok. He nodded back before flying in the direction of the demon’s home.   
While they flew the slayer had some time to think about the situation, and getting Cas back to normal and on the throne again. That wouldn’t be the hard part, once he had returned and confirmed he was the missing prince the people would return to him. They loved his father and him and would be enraged once they knew what Metatron had done. The man would be run out of town or executed, either way, he was off the throne and Cas was back where he belonged. Then what for the slayer? What would they do?  
This brought out a new feeling they hadn’t really experienced before. Y/N wanted to stay. They wanted to stay with sweet, dear Castiel. They liked the kingdom, they liked the capitol, and most of all, they liked Cas, a lot. He was kind and funny and caring and they liked everything about him so far and wanted to get to know him more. Maybe, just maybe, after this was over they could appeal to him to be the kingdom’s official dragon keeper and stay with him.   
“Cas?” they called, wondering if they could speak to him as they flew. When he didn’t respond Y/N fell silent and kept mulling the thoughts over in their head.   
After a few hours and a few hundred miles Cas landed, letting Winchester down and then letting the slayer off his back. They looked around, seeing a small lake and plenty of grass for Winchester to munch on and even a few apple trees. They smiled at the dragon as he watched them survey the area.  
“Did you know these were here?” they asked, curious about his eyesight from the sky. He nodded. "Thank you, I will be sure to pick extra apples for tonight.“ He nodded again and bumped his head gently to their arm in response. The slayer went to the trees and picked half a dozen apples, starting to eat one as they loaded them into one of the saddle bags before feeding another to Winchester. After filling the water sacks they laid on the grass for a few minutes just enjoying the heat of the sun on their skin.   
Cas watched silently before laying down next to the slayer, leaning its head to their side. He looked up at them seeming to be thinking about something. Once he had made up his mind he flicked his tongue out and licked the side of their face. The slayer laughed and turned away. His chest rumbled a little, almost as if he were laughing also. Winchester whinnied at them and once again the slayer was struck by how human-like the horse was. He seemed to be watching them with a judgemental eye, considering what was happening between the two with a calculating focus. It was strange and a little unnerving.   
Cas looked at the sky and motioned his head up a few times.  
"Ya, we should continue on, hopefully by nightfall we will be within a couple hundred miles,” Y/N said, once again climbing on the creature and getting comfortable. Cas picked up Winchester and again they were off in the sky, the cold air whipping past the slayer.  
The rest of the flight that day was uneventful and as soon as Cas noticed the sun dipping below the horizon he searched for a safe place to land. He found an old fort and landed, looking around, ready to take off if anyone was there. After surveying it was safe he set Winchester down and let the slayer off his back. Winchester found the stream nearby while Y/N put together a fire for them to enjoy.   
While the sun continued to set the slayer cooked two of the apples over the fire and found some easily caught game to cook with it, filling the air with a delicious scent that made Cas’s mouth water. He was so happy to shift when the sun finally vanished from the sky.   
“That smells amazing,” he said, walking over to where they were sitting, spooning the food into bowls. They handed one to the prince and he sat down close to the fire and tucked it in, making a few happy noises at the taste. "I haven’t had apples since I was a child. I used to love them.“   
"My mother used to make pies from them all the time, they were the most delicious things I had ever tasted. I never did pick up the talent from her,” they said, setting aside their empty bowl to clean up later.   
“What made you become a dragon slayer?” he asked, looking at them.  
“My mother actually. When I was a teenager a dragon came to our town, destroyed it, killed a hundred or so people. One was my mother. My father, one of the town’s militia men took up his sword and attempted to kill the creature but was slayed also. So I grabbed the sword and finished what my father started. I was left alone and with an apparent natural talent for killing dragons so I that on as my business,” they explained, playing with some grass. Cas nodded.  
“Well, once again, I thank you for not slaying me the moment you laid eyes on me,” he said. The slayer chuckled. "Though if we encounter any other dragons along the way I feel much safer with you around.“ This made them laugh more.  
"Maybe at night, but during the day if we encounter another dragon I hope you are at least able to help defend us,” they said, causing Cas to chuckle. He liked this interaction. It had been a long time since he had been able to have a decent conversation, let alone a friendly chat with anyone. This slayer, Cas liked them, a lot. He liked to hear them laugh and see them smile. He even liked listening to them snore a little in their sleep. Perhaps once he wasn’t a dragon anymore and had his kingdom back he would ask them to stay. For now, he would just hold the thought inside and enjoy this familiarity and fun with someone.  
In the morning they were off again after a quick breakfast. By mid afternoon they were upon the demon’s home. The large fortress loomed over them, seeming impossibly dark and evil. The slayer took a deep breath before leading the three of them inside the large doors. However, once they passed the barrier there weren’t three anymore, they were four.   
“We’re not a horse anymore!” a new male voice said and a towering long haired man stood before a now human Cas and the slayer. Another man stood next to him, his hair shorter as well as his stature and all three of the men were now nude. The slayer took another breath and turned away, grabbing the clothes they had brought for Cas out of the bag and tossing them to the men. They sorted and soon all three were dressed.   
“Now, first of all who are you two?” they asked, folding their arms. The men smiled.  
“Don’t you recognize us Y/N?” the shorter man asked. The slayer rolled their eyes.  
“I figured out you are my horse, but still I don’t know who human you are, please explain,” they said. The men looked between each other.  
“We’re just two squires who pissed off the demon man. He decided if we were going to act like a horse’s ass we might as well be one,” the one said. "I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam.“ The slayer nodded and chuckled.   
"I always thought you were a terrible horse,” they said and the men smiled at them and ran it, both hugging the slayer at the same time before turning to Cas.  
“And you, prince Castiel,” Sam said. "You are a good guy and a scary as hell dragon.“  
"And if you drop us again I will kick you with my horse legs,” Dean said, shaking his hand after Sam did.   
“Alright now that introductions have been made, mind telling me what you’re doing in my fortress?” a smooth, silky voice said at the end of the hall. A man in black robes approached, eyeing all four with both amusement and annoyance. The slayer glared.  
“Crowley,” they said, drawing their sword. The demon man sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“No need for violence Y/N, come on, into the study, its much less drafty and I can have a drink while you beg for your lives,” he said, leading them down the hallway and into a spacious stone room. A large fire roared and Crowley went to a desk and poured himself a glass of strong smelling red liquid that Y/N knew was blood.   
“How come I’m human now? How come the horse is now human?” Cas asked. Crowley smirked.  
“No magic can cross through those doors. Even my own is undone once you enter. So you all get to be in your true forms while in my home,” he explained, sipping his drink.   
“Let them keep their human forms,” the slayer demanded, holding their sword ready. Once again Crowley rolled his eyes, sighing.  
“Fine, you two, moose and squirrel, you can keep your human forms. I can’t remember why I changed you in the first place,” he said. Dean opened his mouth to explain why but Sam clamped a hand over it to keep him quiet.   
“And what about Cas?” Y/N said, putting the sword away finally. Crowley looked at Cas for a long minute.  
“I can’t undo that. Metatron wanted something special with him. Seemed to want to be ironic. Apparently our young Castiel used to enjoy a good fairy tale and the king regent felt it appropriate that his curse only be broken by true loves kiss,” he said. Cas furrowed his brow for a moment. "So go find yourself a nice little partner and get to smooching.“   
"Alright, I think I know who could break the spell,” he said, turning the slayer around. Before they could react Cas pressed his lips to theirs, holding them close. After a moment Y/N responded, kissing back and feeling that maybe they were in love with Cas, but not sure if it was true love. Once they parted Cas looked at Crowley who was chuckling.  
“I can guarantee that you did not break the spell,” he said. Cas looked confused.  
“But I love Y/N?” he asked. Crowley shook his head.  
“Maybe you do, but maybe it’s just infatuation. You have to wait, build true love, then maybe it will work, but not yet,” he said. The slayer looked at Cas and he looked back at them for a moment. "Well now that you know what to do get going, I’m only so patient.“ They looked confused but they weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He wasn’t going to kill them and they would accept that.   
After leaving the fortress Crowley kept his word. Sam and Dean were still human, enjoying their legs and hands and having two separate bodies again. Cas was a dragon and sullen. The slayer was quiet, still thinking. They felt something for Cas, something deep, but not quite love. It was a confusing feeling and they didn’t know if Cas or they should pursue it.   
Cas let the three humans climb on his back and flew them a good distance away before landing for the night. The sun was setting so while it finished going down Cas went a short distance from the group and waited to change alone. Sam and Dean helped the slayer set up a fire and get food going, staying silent now and letting the other two process the situation they were in.   
They ate in silence, Cas looking thoughtful and Y/N just watching him. Sam and Dean quickly ate and disappeared to bathe and find a place to sleep, leaving the two alone.   
"Y/N?” Cas said finally.   
“Yes Cas?“  
"I know, that the kiss didn’t work and all but you felt something didn’t you?” he asked. The slayer almost said no, afraid of admitting they did have feelings and having themselves vulnerable after being withdrawn from others for so long.   
“Yes Cas I did,” they admitted. "But maybe it won’t ever be true love to free you.“ He shrugged.  
“Well, after we overthrow Metatron would you stay around so we can find out?” he asked. The slayer smiled. He wanted them to stay and that made them happy.  
“Yes, I would like to stay.”   
With that confirmation Cas kissed Y/N again. It wouldn’t change him back, but he would keep trying until it worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, the slayer and the Winchesters return to take back the kingdom

Castiel got them back to his cave a few hours before nightfall, giving them plenty of time to prepare to bring him supplies for his return to the capital. Dean and Sam took care of getting him proper clothes and a sword while Y/N spent the time searching for something to prove that Cas was the missing prince. The dragon helped, nosing at a box of trinkets he kept in a nook in the cave. They retrieved the box and opened it, letting out a relieved sigh, finding a ring with the royal seal attached. This was proof enough for the people, they would hopefully stand by his side once he showed them the ring. Now their only worry was that Metatron would have enough followers to mount a rebellion to try and keep the king regent on the throne.   
By the time the Winchesters got back with the clothes and sword Cas was once again human, sliding the royal seal onto his finger and looking at it for awhile, thinking. It had been a long time since he had worn the ring, had felt like he was of his father’s house, deserving the throne. He had spent many years in this cavern feeling as if he was unworthy, that all this had happened because he was unfit for the throne, but now he thought differently. The slayer was showing him that maybe he was worthy of his kingdom. If they believed in him so much that they were willing to track down a demon and start a revolution just for him to get his land back then he should believe in himself also. He smiled to Y/N as he took the clothes from the men and went to change in his little cave.   
“Do you think Metatron will just hand over the throne?” Sam asked as the three non-royals waited by the entrance. Dean sighed.  
“Nothing would ever be that easy Sammy,” he said to his brother. The slayer nodded.  
“We’ll need to be prepared for a fight, if not with words and legalities then with swords and fist,” they said, glancing between the boys. "Did you acquire weapons for yourselves?“ The boys pulled out weapons, Sam a broadsword and Dean a mace. The slayer smiled at them and nodded. "Now can you use them?”  
“Uh, we used to be able to, we’ve been a horse for a couple years now. Might be a little rusty,” Dean said, swinging the mace around a couple times to see how his control was. After he was satisfied he threw the others a smile. Sam worked the sword through a few steps and nodded also.  
“We’re going to be fine,” he said. They looked over as Cas emerged, looking regal and ready for meeting his people. The blue tunic brought out the blue in his eyes that the slayer couldn’t seem to look away from. He smiled back at them and approached the group, hand sitting on the hilt of his sword, his other hand, reaching out and sliding into Y/N’s.   
“Well? Do I look like a prince?” he asked. The boys looked him over before nodding and the slayer just smiled. After the reassurance he head towards the entrance of the cavern.   
“We will hopefully reach the city before midnight and once inside we will confront Metatron,” the slayer said. They led the others down the side of the cliff and through the forest, emerging to several guards standing guard at the gates of the town, seeming to be waiting for them. Cas swallowed hard but kept his head high.  
“I wish to speak with Metatron,” he said, voice confident and not betraying how he was shaking inside. The guards looked at each other as their captain approached.  
“What business do you have with the king regent?” he asked, throwing a look towards the slayer. Cas held up his hand and showing the ring. The captain’s eyes widened and he immediately knelt. "My prince, we were told to not let the slayer inside the capital without arresting them.“   
"You will do no such thing. Y/N is my companion and brought me back to my kingdom. Now take us to Metatron at once,” he demanded, feeling better knowing that his guards seemed loyal to him. The captain nodded and turned, looking to the others.  
“It is his highness Prince Castiel, returned!” he called to the men. They stared in awe for a few moments before all kneeling towards Cas. Cas swallowed again and glanced at the slayer who smiled softly and nodded approval to him.  
“Rise and take me to Metatron, there is much to be discussed,” he said. The men rose and soon they were leading him through town, causing some of the people who were still awake to look curiously out windows and doorways to see what was going on. The captain called out the news that their prince had returned and more people joined the group, all trying to glimpse the returning royal. Cas felt a little overwhelmed and reached back, grabbing Y/N’s hand. They squeezed his hand gently in reassurance and he smiled a bit, feeling better.   
The castle doors opened as they arrived and Metatron came out, a large fake smile on his face. The slayer moved a little in front of Cas, almost expecting Metatron to attack the prince right there in front of everyone. The king regent noticed this, flashing a look between the two, his smile turning into a smirk.  
“Come inside, let me greet you properly. You must be in need of food and rest after being such a long way away for such a long time,” he said, opening his arms. He moved closer to Cas but Y/N moved to block him more. Metatron stopped before motioning for them to follow.   
Cas led them inside, making sure the slayer and the Winchesters were let into the advisers’ chambers with him and the royal council. The other men on the council stared shocked for a moment before greeting Cas like a long lost friend. Many hugs and handshakes were exchanged before Cas moved to the throne.   
“I have returned and wish to take my place as king,” he said, looking over the others in the room, never wavering. The slayer smiled at him, proud of his confidence and command of the room.   
“Castiel, that would be wonderful, however, are you still experiencing your issue?” Metatron said, moving over to address the room. "Are you still a dragon during the day?“ The men all gasped, looking at Castiel in fear.  
"Yes, but I am not the creature who is killing those politicians coming to the city,” he said. The slayer looked up.  
“No Castiel is not, I believe that Metatron is the one who is killing those who come to the capital to oppose him,” they said, moving to face off against the king regent. Metatron glared.  
“How dare you, what proof do you have?” he questioned. This made Y/N smirk. They pulled the demon’s book from their bag and pulled a page from it.  
“This is a signed contract between Metatron and the demon king lending several demons to the king regent to, and I quote, ‘destroy my enemies in the ways of the dragon’,” they said before showing the closer councilmen the paper. They looked from the paper to Metatron with glares.   
“Castiel, can you govern this kingdom while still being a dragon?” one of the men asked. Cas looked to the man and nodded.  
“Yes Lord Singer, I can, the Winchesters and Y/N will be my representatives during the daylight hours while I am in my dragon state and I will take council after sunset everyday,” he said, having thought of this a lot during the last few days. The men nodded and Metatron glared.  
“Men!” he called, looking around the room. Several of the guards moved from the walls, beginning to threaten the councilmen. One of the men moved towards Cas, ready to strike. The slayer jumped in front and raised their sword, blocking the blow from hitting Cas and pushing the attacker back. Cas pulled out his sword and moved into a defensive position.   
Dean and Sam were holding off some of the guards while the councilmen fled the room. Metatron stood by and watched as the four were set upon by a dozen or so guards. Sam was fighting three men at once while Dean struck down two in a row, his mace hitting one into another with a mighty swing. Cas, for the first time in a long while, used the wings he had to maneuver around the room and take out three of the guards before landing in front of Metatron, eyes flashing in anger.  
“Metatron, did you kill my father?” he questioned, wielding his sword and ignoring the other chaos around him. Metatron just smirked and Cas knew. "We trusted you. You were our friend.“  
"And you were in my way,” he said. He pulled a sword from his robe and raised it, bringing it down hard. Cas deflected and the fight began. The two traded blows and blocks, trying to get the upper hand. The slayer finished off with the small band of men they were facing and turned in time to see Metatron disarm Cas and raise the sword, ready to bring it down. They ran over, taking part of the blow to their side before stabbing forward and piercing the king regent through the heart. He fell to the ground, followed by the slayer.   
“Y/N!” Cas cried, moving to them and pulling them into his arms. "You’re going to be alright, Dean, Sam! Find the physician!“ The two ran off to do as told as the slayer took a deep, shaky breath.  
"I’m alright Cas,” they said, holding their side. "I’ve had worse.“ They hissed as they tried to move some. Cas lifted them and carried them to the table in the room, setting them down and putting a discarded robe under their head. "So I guess you’re king now.” Cas chuckled a little, leaning over Y/N and looking at them with a smile.  
“Yes, I believe that’s correct,” he said. "And as king I ask you to be the kingdom’s premiere dragon slayer.“ The slayer smiled up at him.  
"Of course your majesty,” they said. Cas smiled and leaned in, kissing them softly. He chuckled when he pulled back. "Still a dragon?“ they asked. He looked back at his wings and nodded.  
"Yes, still a dragon,” he said. "But, I’m willing to believe true love is coming.“   
The physician arrived and moved to Y/N’s side, pushing Cas away and working to use their salves and stitch the wound closed. During the healing the slayer fell asleep. The councilmen returned and Cas asked Dean and Sam to take the slayer to his old room to sleep.   
For several hours the council convened and discussed Cas becoming king despite his curse. He assured them that the curse could and would be broken someday once the right person came along. They asked if the slayer was that person and he affirmed that he believed so but it would take time. Until then his previous offer still stood and they accepted. Just before dawn Castiel was crowned king.   
It was midday when Y/N awoke and nearly supper before they were allowed to go out. Dean and Sam helped them out to the back of the castle were Cas was laying in the sun, entertaining the townspeople around him with fire tricks and letting the children play with his wings and tail. He looked up when the slayer approached and moved his head to them, nuzzling their cheek gently.   
"Well, look at you, being a dragon seems to make you even more popular,” they said. The dragon licked their cheek in response. The slayer sat down next to Cas’s leg. Over time the crowd dispersed and soon night was falling and Cas lumbered away to change.  
He returned and sat next to Y/N, watching the stars quietly for a time. The slayer leaned their head to his shoulder and sighed. He could feel it in moments like this. The true love was happening and hopefully soon it would be enough to free him of his curse. He was content with waiting, as long as he had his slayer by his side.  
“You will be a grand king Castiel,” they said.   
“With you by my side, I could do anything.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Cas is king, but there’s one thing he has left to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short epilogue to the story, I hope you enjoyed!

Castiel had been king for a year now. His people loved him and respected him, even setting a special day to celebrate his return with a feast and festival. He was finally home and he was adored, just as it should have been all along. However, he was still a dragon. He never doubted his feelings for Y/N and they never doubted their feelings for Cas but the kiss never seemed to be the right one.   
Despite all this Cas still asked the slayer to marry him, be his partner for life and today was the day it came to fruition. The whole kingdom was celebrating the midnight wedding of Castiel and Y/N, the ceremony to be followed by a large festival where the slayer would be crowned a royal with their husband. The Winchesters, now the king’s chief security detail had to spend the evening calming both Cas and Y/N who were nervous for the ceremony.  
“What if it isn’t true love and I’m never human again?” Cas asked, pacing his room in his dress uniform, looking handsome as ever. Dean chuckled a little.  
“Cas, buddy, calm down. Even if its not ‘true love’ it doesn’t mean you and Y/N aren’t meant to be together and live a perfectly happy life,” he said. "They love you and you love them so just enjoy your wedding and the lifetime you have with them.“ Cas nodded, calming a little at Dean’s words.   
"Thank you Dean, you are a true friend,” he said. Dean smirked and nodded before heading out of the room. He looked to Sam who was leaving Y/N’s room, shaking his head with a smile.  
“They’re a wreck, I hope Cas knows what he’s getting into,” he said. Dean laughed and the two headed to the ceremony.   
Castiel took his place at the head of the ceremony, in front of the officiate and facing the entire town’s population in attendance. He peered down the aisle as Sam and Dean escorted Y/N towards him, his breath stopping for a moment when he saw them. They arrived in front of him and smiled. He returned the smile and nodded to begin the ceremony. He didn’t need true love to know that he wanted to spend his entire life with this person. They were all he needed and he wouldn’t trade them for another as long as he lived. Having wings wasn’t so bad.  
The officiate pronounced them wed and said that they should now kiss. Cas smirked, pulling Y/N to him tight, kissing them breathless. When they parted Y/N looked at him surprised.  
“What?” he asked.   
“Cas, your wings are gone,” they said.


End file.
